nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tgr6234/Top 10 'The Legend of Zelda' Games
The Legend of Zelda is a beloved series that many (including me) hold close to their hearts. Personally, I am a gamer that prefers slow-paced, story-based RPGs, so the Zelda games are a bit of an outlier in my collection. Nevertheless, I have played more Zelda titles than I care to admit, making me a great candidate to rank them. Just note that this is my top 10 list and mine alone. If you think a title is ranked highly because of nostalgia, you're probably right. Do I care? Not particularly. Let's begin. 10. Link's Awakening 9. Skyward Sword 8. The Minish Cap 7. Twilight Princess 6. A Link Between Worlds 5. Majora's Mask 4. The Wind Waker 3. Ocarina of Time 2. Breath of the Wild 1. A Link to the Past Link made his Game Boy debut in 1993, and he brought a great game with him. However, the hardware limitations of the Game Boy and the length of the title have made it difficult to justify putting it in the list. Skyward Sword was the second entry for the series on the Wii, but it didn't live up to expectations. The game is very linear, and some may not appreciate the motion controls. I do believe that its length and story trump that of Link's Awakening. The Game Boy Advance was the predecessor to the popular Nintendo DS, but it featured the better Zelda games. In particular, The Minish Cap is a very good game that mostly seems to be overlooked. I am of the belief that it pales in comparison to Twilight Princess, my next entry on the list. Twilight Princess was one of the Wii's first games, and it proved to be a fan-favorite game. Even its motion controls aren't too bad. At number 6, we have another handheld title. A Link Between Worlds would be the best title on this list if A Link to the Past had never existed. It has excellent gameplay, much variety, and many collectables. However, it is much too reminiscent of A Link to the Past. Majora's Mask may be the oddest title in the series, but it is also one of the best. Everything about the game, from the masks to the storytelling, is very well done. It does come before Wind Waker though, a truly excellent game (well, all the games here are excellent). I may be a bit biased on this one, as I really love water. However, Breath of the Wild comes next because it did Wind Waker better. It also gave the player true freedom. Ocarina of Time is NOT #1. This probably comes as a surprise. If your reading this, you've certainly heard something about the game, so I won't beat the dead horse here. At number 1 is A Link to the Past. This game is the full encompassment of the series. It is, in short, the NES original done to perfection. Everything that this game has to offer is amazing, and is 100% worth going back to every single time. Category:Blog posts